Livre (L)
DarkSeaGreen Red | Seats1 Title = Seats in Assembléia Nacional (Tukarali) | Seats1 = | Seats2 Title = Prefeituras Held (Electoral) | Seats2 = | Seats3 Title = Members of Cabinet of P.D. de Tukarali | Seats3 = | Website = http://classic.particracy.net/viewparty.php?partyid=23950 | politics = Politics of Tukarali | political parties = Political parties of Tukarali | elections = Elections of Tukarali | }} The Livre (L) '(Luthori: ''Free (F) '') is a tukarese political party. Its founding principles are: ''Universalism, Freedom, Equality, Solidarity, Socialism and Ecology. Its symbol is the poppy. From the beginning, the Livre (L) is introduced as a new political force that did not deny its origin and has a democratic internal organization, based more on the representation of adherents than in the partisan balance. The accession of new members, with no previous connection to any party, contribute to this effect. The Livre (L) is distinguished from other tukarese political parties by way of internal organization. In particular, the method of selection of their candidates for election that appears, follows the open primary format, and breaks with the tradition of choosing candidates by invitation of party directions. Thus, all registered electors may be candidates for Livre (L), provided that see themselves in its founding principles. The Livre (L) also includes other groups and trends, which are not political organizations, interest groups are already established within the Livre (L): women, LGBT, trade unionists, environmentalists, etc. The Livre (L) claims the independence these groups regarding the general policy of the party. Since its creation, the party seeks to take decisions in the most inclusive way. An example is online platform for discussion of political ideas "Um Bazar de Ideias para o Livre", initially created by two members and publicly supported by the party in its Founding Congress. Origins The party was born in October 3886, following the "Forum Manifesto", signed by thousands of tukareses, and held a series of meetings across the country. Another key moment was the Founding Congress, which took place between 31 October and 1 November 3886, in Kirota (Morata Valley). After an organizational recoil, the Livre (L) gained new impetus, starting anti-military and anti-racist campaigns, especially directed to youth. Party Founder The founder of the Livre (L) is Cristiana Ferreira das Neves, who at the foundation of that party was 19 years old. Internal organization - Grupo de Contacto The Grupo de Contacto is the executive body of the party, and the spokesman is selected as the theme within this body of 15 elements. 1st National Congress The First Party Congress, in which program lines have been defined, happened in the first half of 3887. This congress brought together various socialist currents in "permanent mobilization of workers", in support of the struggles of workers for wages and better living conditions, in defense of the her conquests and in response to the exploitation and misery caused by the relentless pursuit of profit by capitalists. Election results '''Legislative Elections (Assembléia Nacional) Presidential Elections Category:Political parties in Tukarali